ssam-chul?
by ascada
Summary: duo coward bersatu lagi? menantikan lagu baru Kim Heechul - Min Kyung Hoon. cerita yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan lagu mereka... NC-21, YAOI


"ssamja... di mana kau?"

"hari ini tidak ada syuting kan? aku di rumah, Heechul hyung."

"baiklah... aku ke sana. orangtuamu?"

"sedang pergi berlibur."

"oke... tunggu aku."

Heechul mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menyeringai. sepertinya rencana yang tertanam diotaknya bisa terlaksana hari ini. dia bergegas masuk kamar dan mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan diatas tempat tidurnya. kemeja berwarna merah darah berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu dipandanginya sambil tersenyum. dia mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja itu. untuk bawahan, dia menggunakan legging yang sangat ketat. bergegas dia mengambil mantelnya dan melangkah keluar apartemen. dia menunggu sebentar taksi yang dipesannya lalu melaju menuju rumah kekasihnya. kekasih? yupz... lelaki yang dipanggil ssamja atau nama asli Min Kyung Hoon adalah kekasihnya saat ini. mereka sudah berhubungan selama beberapa bulan. bisa di katakan mereka terlibat cinta lokasi karena sering syuting bersama. taksi yang ditumpangi sampai di apartemen Min Kyung Hoon. Heechul menekan bel dan menunggu di bukakan pintu.

"hallo, sayang..." Heechul menubruk badan kekasihnya begitu dilihatnya dia di depan pintu.

"hyung..." Heechul mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"kau tidak ada jadwal, hyung?"

"jadwalku malam nanti. aku ingin bermain denganmu sebentar, sayang. kemarilah." Heechul mengajak Kyung Hoon duduk di sebelahnya.

"bermain? kenapa tida istirahat saja. nanti kau kelelahan."

"no...no... justru aku akan lebih bersemangat nanti." Heechul mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengulumnya lembut. Kyung Hoon membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil alih, menjelajah isi mulutnya. pelan tapi pasti dia merasa tegang.

"hyung... kau ingin bermain apa?" Kyung Hoon menarik kepalanya saat merasa pasokan nafasnya berkurang. Heechul menyeringai. perlahan dia menarik lengan Kyung Hoon dan meletakan di dadanya. Kyung Hoon terkejut saat merasa ada getar di dada kekasihnya itu.

"bukankah aku tampak seperti hadiah untukmu?" Heechul memindahkan duduknya ke paha Kyung Hoon. dia menggesekkan pantatnya di sana. lagi-lagi Kyung Hoon terkejut karena merasa ada getaran.

"apa yang kau pakai, hyung?"

"tebaklah..." Heechul masih menggesekkan pantatnya di sana. kening Kyung Hoon mengernyit, berpikir.

"masih belum tahu? atau kau berpura-pura?"

"jika ini hadiah, bolehkah aku buka?"

"silahkan." Kyung Hoon membuka kancing kemeja Heechul, dia terkejut karena mendapati kekasihnya menggunakan benda berupa anting kecil yang ditusuk ke bagian putingnya dan bergetar.

"hyung...!" seru Kyung Hoon.

"kau tidak ingin melihat yang lain, Ssamja?" Heechul memajukan tubuhnya sehingga miliknya menempel dengan milik kekasihnya. dia menggosokkan tubuh mereka, membuat Kyung Hoon melenguh.

"buka, sayang..." perintah Heechul, pelan namun tegas. Kyung Hoon mengangkat sedikit kemeja kebesaran Heechul dan menarik turun leggingnya. tangannya menangkup pantat kekasihnya dan merasa getaran semakin kuat. perlahan dia mengarahkan jemarinya ke lubang Heechul dan mendapati kekasihnya memasukkan vibrator ke dalamnya.

"hyung... kau tidak merasa sakit?" dia tau Heechul benci merasa sakit, mereka bukan selalu melakukan seks, karena Heechul akan rewel jika merasa tubuhnya tidak enak akhir-akhir ini, tidak seperti saat dirinya berumur 20 tahunan.

"aku ingin kasar sekarang... bukankah kau menginginkan hal seperti itu?" Heechul berbisik di telinga Kyung Hoon. terlalu dekat sehingga dia bisa merasakan aroma mint keluar dari bibir Heechul. Heechul menjilat garis rahang Kyung Hoon sebelum mengulum telinganya. Kyung Hoon benar-benar di buat setengah mati menahan hasratnya. bukan karena dia tidak ingin melakukan permainan ini, justru dia takut jika mengikuti permainan kekasihnya, Heechul tidak dapat syuting tepat waktu.

"hyung... jam berapa jadwalmu?" nafasnya terengah-engah saat bertanya. Heechul melihat ke arah jam sementara pantatnya masih tetap bergoyang di paha Kyung Hoon, sesekali dia menabrakan miliknya dengan milik Kyung Hoon.

"jam 8."

"suruh managermu menjemput di sini, hyung. karena sepertinya kau tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen. Kim's sepertinya harus bekerja keras malam ini." Kyung Hoon mengambil telepon kekasihnya dan menyuruh Heechul menelepon managernya untuk di jemput jam 7 beserta pasukannya. Kyung Hoon meraup bibir kekasihnya begitu Heechul selesai menelepon dan mematikan teleponnya. dia menggigit bibir Heechul dan menghisapnya kuat. tangan kirinya merayap ke dalam lubang Heechul yang sudah diisi vibrator. dia menggerakan benda itu membuat Heechul menggelinjang.

"di mana tombolnya?" tanya Kyung Hoon

"sshh... di bagian luar... ahhh..." Kyung Hoon melihat sekilas, dia memutar tombol kecil itu ke posisi maksimal, membuat Heechul melenguh. tangan Kyung Hoon membantu memaju mundurkan benda itu, membuat Heechul tersentak. bibirnya sudah pindah ke puting Heechul yang masih menggunakan anting bergetar. dia menggigit puting itu kecil lalu mengulumnya. getaran itu sampai di lidahnya. Heechul sudah berpegangan ke rambut kekasihnya itu, meremas rambut itu kuat-kuat.

"kau ingin bermain kasar dan kuat kan hyung? kalau begitu bersiaplah. selama 4 jam ini kita akan bermain tanpa henti, sampai managermu datang. tidak ada kesempatan tidur sama sekali, hyung." Kyung Hoon berkata seperti itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya memainkan vibrator dan anting di puting Heechul.

"cepat, Ssamja..."

"jangan memohon untuk berhenti, hyung..." Kyung Hoon mendorong vibrator itu kuat-kuat ke dalam lubang Heechul, dan menumbuk titik nikmatnya, membuat cairan putih pekat miliknya menyembur ke dada Kyung Hoon. Kyung Hoon tidak membiarkan Heechul untuk beristirahat. dia terus menarik dan memasukkan vibrator itu, membuat milik Heechul kembali memuntahkan cairan putih pekatnya.

"aaahhhhhhh...Ssa enggghhh...mja..." tubuh Heechul terhentak-hentak akibat rasa nikmat permainan mereka. desahan dan lenguhan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"ohhhh...egggghhhh... aaaahhhhhhhh..."

"aaagggggghhhhhhhhhh..." cairan ke tiganya keluar. dada Kyung Hoon penuh dengan cairan pekat itu. Kyung Hoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membiarkan kekasihnya bernafas sebentar. dia mengecup bibir Heechul yang memerah, di minum habis saliva kekasihnya yang mengalir di sekitar bibir dan dagunya.

"masih ingin lanjut, hyung?" tanya Kyung Hoon pelan. dia mengusap lembut peluh yang mengalir di dahi kekasihnya. Heechul menatap Kyung Hoon dengan mata sayu dan mengangguk.

"kau belum keluar." katanya. tangannya menjulur ke bawah dan meremas milik kekasihnya lembut. dia bangun dari duduknya dan berlutut di lantai, membuka kancing celana Kyung Hoon dan menurunkan sebatas lutut. dilihatnya milik kekasihnya sudah bangun dan tegang. dia mengecup ujung penis itu lembut lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan benda itu sampai ke bagian ujung tenggorokannya.

"ahhh... hyung... llllaagi, hyung..." Kyung Hoon menarik rambut keriting Heechul, menyuruhnya memasukkan semuanya kembali. Heechul menyeringai mengetahui kekasihnya menyukai kegiatan mereka. sambil tetap mengulum milik Kyung Hoon, dia memposisikan kekasihnya agar tidur di sofa, Heechul memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan lubangnya berhadapan dengan mulut Kyung Hoon. seperti mengetahui maksud kekasihnya, Kyung Hoon kembali menggerakan vibrator yang masih tertancap di lubang itu. tangan kirinya memijat penis Heechul lembut. seringai terbentuk di bibirnya, dia menarik keluar vibrator itu sampai di bagian ujung, lalu mendorong kuat benda itu masuk lagi, membuat Heechul melepaskan kulumannya dan melengkungkan punggungnya.

"hisap lagi, hyung... aku belum keluar..." perintah Kyung Hoon. dia menarik lagi benda itu keluar dan mendorong masuk kuat-kuat.

"idiot... kau ingin lubangku sobek?!" seru Heechul setelah menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali"kau yang menginginkan permainan ini kan, hyung? jadi terima saja... bukankah ini nikmat?" Kyung Hoon tersenyum lebar mendapati Heechul melotot ke arahnya. Heechul kembali ke pekerjaan asalnya, mengulum penis Kyung Hoon dan membiarkan kekasihnya kembali ke permainan awal. Kyung Hoon mengambil beberapa bantal di lantai yang bisa di raihnya dan meletakan di bawah kepalanya, membuat kepalanya lebih tinggi, sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana lubang Heechul -yang menurutnya indah- terus berkedut, meminta diisi. Kyung Hoon berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk keluar, dia masih ingin miliknya di hisap Heechul, Kyung Hoon berusaha mengalihkan nafsunya dengan memainkan lubang Heechul. tiba-tiba Heechul melenguh kuat, dan memuntahkan cairannya kembali. Kyung Hoon menambahkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya.

"kau... ahhh... lama sekali keluar..." Heechul melepas penis Kyung Hoon dan membalik tubuhnya.

"kau banyak sekali keluar, hyung... padahal aku tidak memasukimu." Heechul melihat jam di dinding. sudah hampir 2 jam mereka main, dan belum masuk permainan inti.

"cepatlah... waktuku tinggal sedikit." Kyung Hoon juga melirik jam. dia lalu membalikan tubuh Heechul menjadi di bawahnya.

"aku tidak akan lembut, hyung. lubangmu juga sudah siap, bukan?" Kyung Hoon melepas celananya dan membuangnya ke samping. dia membuka kaki Heechul lebar-lebar lalu mengarhkan penisnya tepat ke lubang tersebut. Heechul meringis merasakan lubangnya di masuki. vibrator yang digunakannya tidak sebesar penis kekasihnya. Kyung Hoon menumbuk titik nikmat Heechul kuat-kuat. sekalipun mereka jarang melakukan seks, bukan berarti dia tidak tahu di mana titik tersebut.

"ahh...ahhh...ahhh... enggghhh..."

"kau sshhhh... menyukainya ahh... hyung?" Kyung Hoon terus menumbuk lubang Heechul kuat-kuat.

"le...shhh bih... cepat..." pinta Heechul. Kyung Hoon tidak menarik penisnya untuk keluar panjang. dia mengeluarkan penisnya sekitar 2 cm dan mendorongnya masuk. cepat, kuat dan menumbuk titik nikmat.

"ahhhhh... ini...shhhh nikmat... ttteerusss..." puting Heechul yang sudah bengkak tidak lepas dari tangan Kyung Hoon yang terus menariknya bersamaan dengan anting getar.

"aku sshhh ssammpai..." Heechul memuntahkan spermanya lagi. tapi Kyung Hoon tidak berhenti. dia tetap menumbuk lubang Heechul, membuat sperma itu menyembur ke mana-mana.

"sebentar... ahh... llagi..." Kyung Hoon terus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"menungging, hyung..." perintahnya. Heechul membalikan tubuhnya dan perpegangan pada siku sofa, kaki kanannya bertumpu pada lantai. Kyung Hoon kembali menggerakan penisnya yang tidak keluar dari lubang itu. tangannya meraih penis Heechul dan mengocoknya, membuat penis itu kembali tegang.

"ahhhh...ahhhhh...ah..."

"egggghhhhhh..."

"hyung...ahh...aku shhhaammpaiii..."

"bersshhama..." kocokan Kyung Hoon semakin cepat bersamaan dengan tumbukannya saat di rasakan penis Heechul berkedut. mereka keluar bersamaan, cairan Kyung Hoon keluar saat dia menarik keluar penisnya. Heechul menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa begitu saja. dia merasa sangat lemas setelah keluar sangat banyak. Kyung Hoon meraih minuman di meja kecil samping sofa. dia menyerahkan minum itu ke Heechul.

"minum, hyung... kau lemas sekali..." Heechul meraih dan menghabiskan setengah gelas sebelum mengembalikan ke Kyung Hoon. dia merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Kyung Hoon ketika kekasihnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Kyung Hoon. bagaimanapun dia mengetahui perilaku kekasihnya yang tidak tahan sakit. Heechul mengangguk.

"tadi menyenangkan... kapan-kapan kita bermain seperti itu, ssamja." Heechul memejamkan matanya. Kyung Hoon mengelus rambut keriting Heechul yang di rasa halus. belum sempat matanya terpejam lama, bel pintu membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"itu pasti managermu. bersihkan dirimu, hyung."

"aku tidak ada tenaga. bantu aku." Kyung Hoon membawa tubuh Heechul ke kamar mandi lalu membuka pintu, meminta manager Heechul menunggu sebentar. Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi setelah di bantu Kyung Hoon dan memakai bajunya. dia tersenyum ke arah managernya yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Heechul oppa, kau memberiku banyak kerja."

'seperti biasa... bantu aku menyamarkan tanda ini di mobil nanti." titahnya. dia mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar. Kyung Hoon menemani.

"aku pergi dulu." katanya seraya mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"hati-hati..." Kyung Hoon tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup pintu. dia mendesah memperhatikan ruang tamunya. sekilas, terhirup aroma seks di sana.

"pekerjaanku..." desahnya. perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kekacauan yang di buat mereka. dia harus membersihkan itu semua sebelum orang tuanya kembali besok.

note: di buat selama kurang lebih 3,5 jam... so, sorry if you can find mistake. aku bener-bener suka liat acara Knowing Bros dan suka banget sama interaksi dua cowo ganteng ini, terlepas dari aku memang suka sama Kim Heechul. just enjoy this story... ide, sama sekali gak nyontek dari mana-mana ya... cerita mereka berdua kan hampir gak ada di fanfic... cuma penasaran sama reaksi pembaca aja...


End file.
